FRIENDS
by Elsaa
Summary: Alcool, fête, amis, râteaux, demandes d'ajout, viande, nakamas, intelligence, marimo, couples qui se font, couples qui se défont, couples qui se retrouvent, qui se perdent pour toujours, fréquentations douteuses... veux-tu t'aventurer? Eux, ils le font.


Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Robin sont un petit groupe d'amis étudiants qui se connaissent depuis leur plus jeune âge. Chaque jour est un jour d'amitié, d'amour et d'aventures pour eux. Même s'il y a aussi des emmerdes...

**Chapitre 0: FRIENDS!**

Nami pestait encore une fois contre son réveil. Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. 6h30 et il fallait se grouiller pour ne pas arriver en retard. La tête dans le brouillard, la rouquine sortit quelques affaires aléatoires, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était _encore _occupée par sa sœur.

_Nojiko, bouge!

_Attends deux secondes! J'arrive...

La porte s'ouvrit la seconde d'après sur une jolie jeune fille tatouée au teint mat et aux cheveux violets. La rousse entra avec l'esprit hanté par le sommeil.

_Dis-donc, Nami. T'as vus tes cernes?

_Mmmmh...oui, j'vais m'mettre du fond de teint dessus puis voilà...

Nojiko sourit malicieusement.

_Tu discutes avec un garçon sur internet toute les nuits pour que tu sois dans cet état?

Nami lui lanca un regard profondément ennuyé. Apparemment, elle avait faux...

_C'est toi, tu te lèves trop tôt et tu es toujours de bonne humeur. C'est toi qui vois un garçon...

La violette devint subitement rouge, et la jolie rouquine eut à son tour un sourire malicieux. Exactement le même que celui de sa sœur.

_Alors, alors! A ce que je vois, j'ai bien raison!

_N'importe quoi! Je te préfères quand tu dors, ou que t'es endormie debout...! Bon, je te laisse, hein! Salut.

Une fois la porte close, Nami sourit. Nojiko était peut-être enfin heureuse...

_**FRIENDS: Première Littéraire.**_

_J'AI FAIM!

La classe entière rigola.

_Luffy, chez le CPE. IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Hina n'aimait pas les perturbateurs dans son cours. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon au chapeau de paille toujours prêt à faire l'imbécile. Même lorsqu'elle l'envoyer voir Spandam, ça ne lui faisait rien.

_Hein? Pourquoi?

Le professeur aux long cheveux roses s'exaspéra et souffla profondément, comme pour se calmer.

_Tu. Perturbes. Mon. Cours.

_Ouais mais m'dame! Pourquoi Luffy il va chez le CPE alors que Zoro il est complètement endormit sur sa chaise et personne lui dit rien?

_PARCE QUE MARIMO C'EST LE CHOUCHOU! Hurla Sanji, l'éternel rival et ami du dit "Marimo".

Encore une fois, la classe rit. Mais Hina semblait rouge de colère.

_Trafalgar Law, tu sors aussi. D'ailleurs si tu veux une réponse, c'est que le "chouchou" comme le dit si bien Sanji, ne perturbes pas mon cours. Il peut dormir, je n'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant, Luffy, Law et Sanji...VOUS PRENNEZ LA PORTE!

_Ah? Quoi? D'jà l'matin?

Encore un fou rire. Cette fois-ci, le pauvre professeur de français était desespéré. Il avait suffit d'un hurlement de ce gamin au chapeau de paille pour que ce soit la pagaille. Et Law avait enchaîné, puis c'était Sanji et enfin Zoro.

_Zoro, tu sors aussi. Vous allez tous les quatre vous expliquez à Spandam, du pourquoi vous avez été viré. Et Law, je t'interdis formellement de rejeter la faute sur moi. MAINTENANT VOUS DÉGAGEZ!

Les deux bruns, le blond et le marimo sortirent assez penauds de la salle sous les rires de leurs camarades, et le soupir d'exaspération de Tashigi, une brune a lunette particulièrement sérieuse.

_**FRIENDS: Cour de récréation.**_

_Boa Hancock me tappe sérieusement sur le système! Comment tu fais pour rester avec elle, Robin?

_Elle est dans notre classe.

_Et alors? Est-ce que je traine avec elle, moi? Rrrah non mais t'as vu ses manières de "regardez-moi-je-suis-la-plus-belle"?

_...

Il était dix heures, et c'était la pause pour tous les élèves. Nami discutait activement avec sa meilleure amie, Robin. Nico Robin était une très belle fille à l'air mystérieux. Toujours calme, elle était l'exact opposé de son interlocutrice. Si Nami avait un tempérament fougueux, Robin était quand à elle plutôt calme. Elle était aussi brune que Nami était rousse, et si la rouquine était de taille moyenne, Robin elle, était plutôt grande. Le feu et la glace.

_Quoi que...vous avez des airs de ressemblances toi et Hancock...

_Hein? Ça va pas non!

_Hahaha! Tu ne l'aimes pas tant que ça la Boa, si tu t'inquiètes dès que je te sors ce genre de réflexions!

_Nami, arrête. Oh! On devrait peut-être retrouver les garçons...ils sont où?

_Pas la peine les filles! Ils se font incendiés par Spandam!

Usopp, caractérisé par son long nez et son bonnet aux couleurs jamaïcaines venait d'arriver, apparamment en courant puisqu'il était essouflé.

_Salut, long-pif! Dirent les deux amies en même temps.

_Ha...'Lut! Ha...Luffy m'a envoyer un SMS...d'après Sanji, Zoro aurait foutu le bordel.

_C'est bizarre, dit la rousse. Je pensais que Roronoa Zoro dormait toujours en cours.

_Mais tu connais Sanji, répliqua la belle brune. Prêt à tout pour faire accuser Zoro. Ça a du être Luffy encore...

_Peut-être, supposa le brun. En tout cas, moi, si ça m'arriverait ce genre de truc je sais que j'aurais mes 8000 hommes derrière moi!

Robin rit, alors que Nami eut un air ennuyé.

_**FRIENDS: Heure de colle.**_

_Je n'ai pas pu voir ma Nami-swan et ma Robin-chwan à cause de toi Zoro! Et en plus là, on est en colle. J'pourrais pas les voir avant ce soooooooir...mes petites déesses argentées!

_Ta gueule, tête de fouin. C'est pas ma faute, c'est Law qui m'a mis dedans.

_Vos gueules, je voulais voir Jewerly ce soir et par la faute de Luffy c'est mission impossible. P'tin...en plus Kidd devait m'attendre.

_Pourquoi ma faute? J'ai fais quoi? Au fait, pourquoi on est là?

. . . Monkey D Luffy, était un cas.

_**FRIENDS: Fin des cours de la journée.**_

Le blond était de plus en plus excité. La fin de la journée approchait et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Cinq minutes, puis il pourrait revoir les deux élues de son cœur. La belle Nami et Robin la magnifique! Il tambourinait des pieds sur le sol, tellement il voulait partir.

_**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

_ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN: J'AAAAARRIVE!

Et il partit en trombe devant tout le monde, les yeux en cœur et il en oublia même son sac, que Zoro se résolu à porter.

_Quel débile...

_YOSH! FINI LES COURS! Dis Zoro, ce soir on se fait un Macdo avec les autres?

_Mh, si tu veux.

Ils sortirent a leur tour de la salle de classe. Sans faire exprès, Zoro bouscula une jeune fille qui tomba au sol. Luffy s'arrêta, avec un air idiot sur le visage, tandis que l'escrimeur fronca les sourcils, contrarié, irrité. La fille qui était tombée avait la tête baissée, et d'elle, on ne pouvait voir qu'une queue de cheval bleue et haute. Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en courant, sans attendre d'excuses.

_Oy Zoro, c'était quoi cette fille?

_J'sais pas, on s'en fiche. On retrouve les autres et on se barre.

Alors que son meilleur ami avançait, Luffy dirigea son regard vers la direction que la fille avait emprunté. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Bof...toute façon, Zoro avait raison, fallait retrouver les autres et hop, Macdo! Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiment et virent leurs amis au loin.

_Salut les filles! Yosh Usopp!

L'immense sourire de Luffy était revenu. Y'avait quoi de mieux que d'être avec ses amis?

_Bon, alors Zoro est partant pour un Macdo! Et vous?

_Tu perds pas une seconde pour parler de bouffe! Geignit Usopp. Mais c'est ok pour moi.

_Non, je ne peux pas moi. Dit Nami. Belmer ne sera pas d'accord, je ne l'ai pas prévenue avant...

_Ce n'est pas grave Nami, tu peux l'appeler et lui dire que ma mère nous rammènera toute les deux ce soir chez moi. Si tu veux dormir avec moi, bien entendu.

_Cette question ne se pose même pas! Robin, t'es vraiment un amour! Je l'appelle.

Elle s'éloigna pour discuter au calme avec sa mère.

_Par contre moi, je peux vraiment pas. Faut que j'aide le vieux au Baratie, il fait chier. Hmm...a moins que...Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaannn j'pourrais dormir chez toi aussi cette nuit!

_Tu perds pas une seconde pour profiter des filles! Geignit Usopp.

Robin sourit.

_Quand ma mère sera en déplacement, tu viendras. Vous viendrez tous.

A ce moment, Nami revint sourire aux lèvres:

_On peut y aller!

_**FRIENDS: Dans les couloirs...**_

Elle se sentait vraiment nulle. Elle n'avait même pas osé lever la tête pour regarder le garçon qui l'avait bousculé. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis, elle n'en voulait plus. Le rôle de "fille de riche" était tellement dur a assumer pour elle...et puis, _eux_...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'arrive avec une nouvelle fiction (qui je l'espère sera longue) et pleine d'imagination! Ce chapitre est une sorte de prologue qui n'en est pas vraiment un d'ou "Chapitre zéro". Alors non, vous ne rêvez pas. J'ai supprimé Chopper, Franky et Brook. Pourquoi? Parce que les pauvres ne font pas réaliste avec ce que je veux écrire. Je veux des ados normaux (d'ailleurs, j'ai rajeuni Robin, puisque dans ma fiction elle a l'âge de Nami), et leurs physiques n'étant pas adéquats...mais je leur trouverai un rôle, c'est sûr! Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde a bien deviner qui était la fille tombée a terre..._

_BISOUS._


End file.
